


Happily Ever After, right?

by Jadeyuy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyuy/pseuds/Jadeyuy
Summary: Just a bunch of little stories about Percy and Annabeth. Other characters might show up if I feel like it...but for now I intend to just do little things with them. Most will take place after HoO.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Happily Ever After, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous! I hope Percy and Annabeth don't seem too OOC. I'm trying my best! Which is only so much cause I'm not a great writer. I'm working on it though!

She stared at the mirror.  
It was 6 am and Percy was still asleep in the bedroom behind her. They lived in a small, yet cozy, one bedroom apartment in New Rome. They hadn’t lived here long, just barely moved in, actually, as one could see from all the unpacked boxes. They graduated from Goode High not too long ago. It was all still such a new experience. She loved it.  
Yes, she and Percy shared an apartment.  
Sally hadn’t even batted an eye. Paul seemed a little uncomfortable, and the rest of New Rome along with him. None of their friends from Camp Half Blood were, though. They spent all their time together. She may have been secretly sneaking into his cabin at night and spending the night there more often than not. The Athena cabin was understanding and didn’t say a thing. After all, her and Percy had been through so much. After Tartarus...having him near was more comforting. Simply sleeping in the same room helped. The same bed?  
Ok, now she was blushing. But why pay for two apartments when the only thing she would do is sleep in it? And maybe not even that? They had spent so much of their life apart, why do it any longer?   
But back to the matter at hand. She stood, hunched over a little with her arms spread out on the bathroom counter, and stared long and hard at herself. Her hair was still dripping wet from her shower, the bags under her eyes prominent as usual in the mornings. Her eyes wandered to the whole reason she had woken up early, why she was awkwardly staring at herself in the mirror. Normally she never did this. She brushed her hair, threw it up in a ponytail and was out the door. On special occasions she would put on a little mascara and foundation. Today was one of those special days. It was Percy’s birthday. They day they got together.   
The item was a small bottle that she had been hiding under the sink for a week. She hadn’t wanted Percy to know she bought it. What would he think?  
Would he think she was beautiful? Or would he be displeased that she put so much work into her appearance? After all, the bottle was a curl enhancer. It promised perfectly beautiful curls. Next to it was a small box of makeup she was borrowing from her newfound friend next door. She was a legacy, a third generation of Venus. She was the one that told her about the curl enhancer, and begged her to dress herself up for this special day.   
Honestly, Percy has always treated her like the most beautiful woman on Earth. He would run his fingers through her hair and compliment her on her eyes as he kissed her cheek. She’d never felt like she needed to look prettier for him. Not until recently at least. Not until she talked with her neighbor. Her friend had all good intentions, of course. Never indicated that she needed to look prettier for Percy. Just that with a little help she could rival Venus and Aphrodite. Hearing that peaked her interest. Many years ago on a mission Percy said he had met Aphrodite, and mentioned how beautiful she was. Deep down she wondered who he thought was prettier. She could never really rival Aphrodite. She wasn’t stupid! But maybe...could she get close if she tried? Make him forget he even met the goddess of love?  
Ok, she could do this.   
After reading the instructions she put a small amount in her hand and began to spread it. She’d never put anything in her hair before. She had been told her whole life by girls everywhere that they wished they had curls for her. That they had been wasted on such a tomboy. That hurt, of course. Was she a tomboy? It’s true that she didn’t care much about her looks, but she did have a little pride in being considered beautiful. At least to some she was. That some included Percy, who was really the only person she had ever cared looking pretty for ever since she was 12.  
Was she even doing this right? She needed to concentrate.


End file.
